Resurrection: Checkmate Four
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, when Otoya is rendered unconscious from the Ixa System's strain, Garulu is about to kill him when Yuri runs in, resuming his guise while claiming that Otoya may had been attacked by a Fangire before taking the Ixa Knuckle back. While Yuri stays with Otoya at the hospital to understand how he could use the Ixa System for that long with suffering its side effects, enduring his advances on her, Jiro thanks Ramon for his aid. But when Ramon and Riki tell him to get them involved because of their endangered status, Jiro thinks back to his Race's slaughter and his intent to kill the one responsible: the mysterious the Rook of the Checkmate Four, the elite branch of the Fangire Race. Jiro gets his chance when the Rook arrived to the city, feeding during his Time Play hunt for people in pink. When he starts a new Time Play to go after Lottery winners, he encounters Yuri, recognizing him as the one who murdered her mother. Seeking vengeance, Yuri attacks him, provoking him as he knocked her unconscious as Jiro arrives. Recognizing each other, Jiro assumes his true form to battle the Rook when he becomes the Lion Fangire. However, Garulu is powerless against the stronger monster, being forced to use the Ixa System to attempt to turn the tables. In 2008, Wataru and Shizuka encounter a childish man who is drowning in a river, saving him. Asking how he is, the man ask for their help as he has no memory of he is. Deciding to help him, Wataru brought the man home, only for him and Shizuka to deal with re-teaching the man how to eat before naming him "Dai-Chan". Overtime, after yelling at Dai-Chan for accidentally breaking a violin, Wataru apologizes after seeing Dai-Chan fixing the bike of a young girl named Eriko. However, Dai-Chan runs off and Wataru answers the Bloody Rose's call to fight the resurfaced Lion Fangire, fighting him as Kiva using the Garulu Saber. However, he is overwhelmed by the Lion Fangire's brute force. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Man: *Man who was joking: *Man who won the Lottery: Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Garulu Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 12, . *'''Viewership: 5.9% *The Symphony No. 2 by Gustav Mahler, known as the Resurrection Symphony, was written between 1888 and 1894, and first performed in 1895. Apart from the Eighth Symphony, this symphony was Mahler's most popular and successful work during his lifetime. It is his first major work that would eventually mark his lifelong view of the beauty of afterlife and resurrection. In this large work, the composer further developed the creativity of "sound of the distance" and creating a "world of its own", aspects already seen in his First Symphony. The work lasts around eighty to ninety minutes. *Megumi Aso & Keisuke Nago didn't appear in this episode. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Unfinished: Daddy Fight, Pomp and Circumstance: Thunderstrike Purple Eye, Resurrection: Checkmate Four and Player: The Rules of Cruelty. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢復活・チェックメイトフォー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢復活・チェックメイトフォー｣ Category:Episodes